Niepokorny
by Sectumsempra91
Summary: Orzamar, szesnaście lat po Pladze. Królestwem rządzi Bhelen Aeducan. Jednak jak to bywa, nawet król ma swoistego rodzaju problemy rodzinne.


NIEPOKORNY

Orzamar. Potężne Królestwo krasnoludów, dumnych i silnych istot, które znane są ze swojej silnej woli walki oraz ze swych wyrobów. Od koronacji Bhelena minęło już siedemnaście lat. W Orzamarze panuje pokój. Pomimo paru zamachów stanu, zorganizowanych przez popleczników Harrowmonta życie w królestwie toczy się swoim naturalnym rytmem. Legion Umarłych strzeże Okopów Umarłych przed pomiotami. Odkąd Plaga dobiegła końca, ataki pomiotów zdarzają się bardzo rzadko. Jednakże, by nie dopuścić do jakiejkolwiek tragedii król Aeducan zarządził stałą czujność.

Gdy wszystko wokół zdawało się układać fantastycznie, w głębi królewskiego pałacu wrzało od ciągłych kłótni króla ze swym jedynym synem Barvertem. Marzeniem króla było, by jego szesnastoletni potomek został najpotężniejszym wojownikiem, któremu nie straszny byłby żaden przeciwnik. By nie zawahał się przed niczym. Czy to przed pomiotem w dalekich krańcach Głębokich Ścieżek, czy to na Arenie Prób, stawiając czoła najwyśmienitszym wojownikom jakich widzieli Przodkowie. Niestety Bhelen patrzył bezczynnie jak jego pierworodny włóczy się po Kurzowisku, wśród brudów i odpadków starając się pomóc bezkastwocom. Duży wpływ na zachowanie chłopaka mogła mieć matka, Rika z domu Brosca. Czerwonowłosa krasnoludka, bardzo urodziwa kobieta. Pochodziła z biednej rodziny bezkastwoców. Jej brat siedział po uszy w Kartelu. Odkąd Bohater Fereldenu paręnaście lat temu rozprawił się z niejaką Jarvią, głową podziemia, starszy Brosca przejął kontrolę nad złodziejaszkami i szumowinami z gangu.

Rika zawsze chciała się wyrwać z tego życia. Miała już dość wiecznie pijanej matki oraz brata szukającego na siłę jakiegoś bogatego szlachcica, by mogła zarobić na utrzymanie rodziny. Szczęśliwy los zwrócił uwagę jeszcze młodego Bhelena na płomiennowłosą piękność skalana tatuażem. Nie przeszkadzało mu to. Gdy się poznali okazała się być bardzo stanowczą i inteligentna kobietą z ogromnym temperamentem. W krótkim okresie czasu przygarnął ją do komnat pałacowych,a już po paru miesiącach powiła mu syna. Maluch odziedziczył urodę po matce natomiast upartość i twardość charakteru po ojcu. Kiedy chłopiec miał nie cały rok, Bhelen zasiadł na tronie. Od tamtej chwili Barvert stał się księciem z racji tego, że nie posiada rodzeństwa z prawowitego związku. Jednak staremu Aeducanowi to nie przeszkadzało. Nadal pamiętał co się stało z jego braćmi. W szale wściekłości i walki o władzę skoczyli sobie do gardeł. Ze skutkiem tragicznym, najstarszy z nich został zamordowany, zaś rok starszego od Bhelena brata wygnano na Głębokie Ścieżki za ten czyn, by tam zginął rozszarpany przez pomioty. Nie. Bhelen nie chciał takiego losu dla swojego syna. Miał już dość intryg. Tylko jak może zostać królem młodzieniec, który z ledwością trzyma miecz w rękach.

- Nad czym rozmyślasz mój drogi – spytała Rika swojego ukochanego. Ten tylko potarł rękoma twarz. Oparł łokcie o stół. Spojrzał na kobietę pełnym uczucia wzrokiem.

- O naszym synu. Kiedyś zasiądzie w wielkiej Sali na tronie moich i jego Przodków- król pokręcił głową- Co to za władca nieumiejący dzierżyć miecza?

Kobieta patrzyła spokojnie na swojego wybranka, doskonale rozumiała Bhelena, jednak z drugiej strony była matką. Kochała swego synka najmocniej na świecie, więc jeśli ten zamiast przebywać w pałacowych komnatach wolał się włóczyć po kurzowisku i pomagać ubogim, to była z niego dumna.

- Barvert ma dopiero szesnaście lat, ty sam jesteś jeszcze młody. Pozwól chłopakowi być dzieckiem, nie każ mu zbyt szybko dorastać. Sam młodo zasiadłeś na tronie, dobrze wiesz jaka to odpowiedzialność – kobieta wstała od stołu.

- Rika! – na próżno próbował zawrócić ukochaną. Miała temperament nie da się ukryć.

W Kurzowisku dzieci beztrosko ganiały za małymi bryłkowcami. Matki rozwieszały pranie na sznurach rozpiętymi miedzy małymi domami. Tu w niższych sferach było ciasno i brudno, mimo to większość ludu była szczęśliwa. Tu nie miały władzy pieniądze, bo nigdy ich nie było. Tu życie toczyło się inaczej.

Barvert stał oparty o dom rodzinny swej matki. Często odwiedzał babcię, która uciekła z pałacu nie mogąc wytrzymać wszechobecnej kultury dworskiej. Młody Aeducan był dobrze zbudowany. Czerwone włosy zaplecione w warkoczyki, które miał upięte w kucyk kontrastowały z mahoniowym kolorem jego oczu. Jego oczy były znakiem rozpoznawczym do jakiego tak naprawdę rodu należy, oraz czyim jest potomkiem. Od niepamiętnych czasów Aeducanowie posiadali oczu w szlachetnym odcieniu miodu, mahoniu oraz złota.

Szesnastolatek był dumny z ojca, był dumny ze swych korzeni. Nie ujmował mu na honorze fakt, iż jego matka pochodzi z Kurzowiska. Bolało go to , że ojciec broni mu tu przychodzić. Tu też miał rodzinę. Babcie, wuja oraz kuzynów. Była też jeszcze jedna osoba dla której przebywał w tym miejscu, nosiła imię Tatiana.

Była to dziewczyna jego marzeń. Włosy długie do pasa w kolorze rdzy. Była w tym samym wieku co młody książę. Miała duże zielone oczy, zawsze umalowane błękitnym cieniem co dawało fikuśne połączenie. Jej twarz była bez skazy. Nie posiadała tatuażu bezkastowca, już od dawna nie praktykuje się tego zwyczaju. Bhelen zakazał. Pewnie przez wzgląd na Rikę.

- Uważaj bo się zakochasz, kuzynie – Yarrak, szturchnął krewniaka w bok.

- Zamknij się. Myślałem, że szwendasz się po dzielnicy kupców. Wiesz, że jak cię znowu przyłapią na kradzieży to ojciec ci przetrzepie skórę.- Barvert spojrzał na swojego rosłego kuzyna. Yarrak tak jak on miał czerwone włosy, jednakże oczy były jaj dwa okrągłe węgielki.

- Mój ojciec od wielu dni nie pokazuje się w domu, a co za tym idzie, to na mnie spadł obowiązek opieki nad babcią – czarnooki był najstarszym synem Gorera Brosci. Jego młodsze rodzeństwo, dwie siostry zostały wydane dwójce szlachciców, by rodzic im synów. Yarrak już od dawna nie widział dziewcząt. Pomimo, że miały po dwadzieścia parę lat nadal uważał za swój obowiązek chronić swoje młodsze siostrzyczki. Gdy tylko myśli, o tym jak ojciec pewnego dnia oznajmił że Orrila i Merat zostały wydane, automatycznie zaciska pięści.

- Mój niestety cały czas przebywa w Pałacu. Nie daje mi spokoju. Ciągle mnie wysyła na Arenę bym brał udział w treningach.

- Jak dla mnie – Yarrak objął kuzyna ramieniem – powinieneś umieć walczyć. Teraz mamy spokojne czasy, a co się stanie kiedy pomioty urosną w sile? Twój ojciec będzie cię wtedy potrzebować.

Barvert zepchnął ramię krewniaka ze swych barków – Może i tak, ja bynajmniej na chwilę obecna nie mam zamiaru się babrać w krwi – zerknął w stronę Tatiany – Krew odstrasza niewiasty.

Rosły krasnolud zaśmiał się donoście – O ile mój drogi Barvercie nie odstraszy ich twój status społeczny, ale życzę powodzenia –puścił mu oko po czym zostawił złotookiego samego.

-Gdzieś ty był – już od progu zmierzał w kierunku czerwonowłosego młodzieńca rozwścieczony ojciec.

Barvet tylko założył ręce na piersi dumnie unosząc głowę.

- Moja sprawa gdzie chodzę –odparł

- Na Kamień, synu! Kiedy w końcu zrozumiesz, że twoje miejsce jako mojego dziedzica jest u mego boku, tu na zamku!

- A kiedy ty zrozumiesz, ojcze, że są ważniejsze sprawy niż tylko wygrzewanie tylka na tronie podczas gdy inni, twoi poddani przymierają głodem, a rodzina twojej kobiety jest na skraju śmierci głodowej?!

Bhelen stał oniemiały. Jeszcze nigdy syn się tak nie uniósł.

- Co tu się dzieje?- do holu wkroczyła dostojnym krokiem Rika. Swoje długie włosy miała upięte w staranny i ciasny kok z tyłu głowy. Odziana w zieloną suknię prezentowała się jak prawdziwa królowa, gdyby nie fakt znaku widniejącego na jej prawym poliku. Korzystając z okazji młody szlachcic wyminął swego ojca oraz stojącą w drzwiach rodzicielkę. Czym prędzej skierował się do swoich komnat z zamiarem zaryglowania się w nich i nie wychodzenia do dnia następnego.

- Może ty z nim porozmawiasz? – spytał zrezygnowany król podchodząc do kobiety – Ja nie potrafię dotrzeć do tego chłopaka.

Rika przyglądała się uważnie mężczyźnie, który dał życie jej synowi.

- Naskoczył na mnie, że nie interesują mnie sprawy kurzalców. Wyobrażasz to sobie? A co ja mogę zrobić? Nie posiadam takiej władzy by dać im wszystko, o tym decydują deszirowie. Zaś ci starają wyżej niż dupy mają.- Bhelen złapał krasnoludkę za rękę- Nie mam takiej władzy – wyszeptał – Dobrze wiesz, że chciał bym by twoi mieli lepiej.

Rika pocałowała krasnoluda w policzek. – Wiem, mój drogi. Może czas by i nasz syn się tego dowiedział? Daj mu czas, sam się przekona, że chcesz jak najlepiej i dla niego i dla nas wszystkich. A teraz chodź. Już późno. Powinieneś wypocząć. Jutro masz zebranie z sekretarzami.

Minął rok. Barvert potajemnie spotykał się z Tatianą, a w między czasie, by uśpić czujność ojca wykonywał jego polecenia bez mrugnięcia oka. Bhelena przepełniała duma. Jego syn zaczął uczęszczać na treningi, na których okazał się być najlepszym wojownikiem. Rika zadowolona krążyła po pałacu. Z jej twarzy nie schodził uśmiech.

- No synu – Bhelen nalał sobie obfity puchar wina – Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę.

Bavret spojrzał niepewnie na ojca znad swojego talerza wypełnionego pieczenią z brylkowca. Niespodzianki ojca nie zawsze odpowiadały jego gustom i tym razem miał przeczucie, iż ta nie będzie inna.

- Znalazłem ci świetną partię. Jest to córka mojego przyjaciela, jednego z deszirów.

Czerwonowłosy chłopak zaczął kasłać. Prawie udławił się kawałkiem mięsa kiedy to usłyszał. On ma niby poślubić jakaś szlachciankę? Nie, nie ma mowy.

- Ojcze, z całym szacunkiem, ale nie mam zamiaru się ustatkowywać – Barvert w tym momencie pragnął jak najszybciej się wymigać z pomysłu króla. Przecież on jest z Tatianą, kocha ją. Nie ożeni się z pierwszą lepszą panna tylko dlatego, że dobra z niej partia.

- Nie bądź śmieszny. Jesteś w stosownym wieku. Poza tym, mam tylko ciebie. Jedynego potomka, chciał bym byś założył swoją rodzinę i tak jak ja cieszył się z własnych dzieci. – stary Aeducan nie dawał za wygraną.

- Oszalałeś – młodzieniec pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem - Od roku, robię wszystko o co mnie poprosisz, bez najmniejszego sprzeciwu. Pozwól mi chociaż samemu decydować kogo poślubię.

- Mówisz tak jakbyś miał kogoś na oku – Bhelen posłał mu oczko- No, synu. Gadaj. Kim jest ta szczęściara? Hm? Z jakiego rodu? - król wyraźnie uradowany zacierał ręce.

- To jeszcze nic pewnego, ojcze. Nie nastawiaj się tak. – Chłopak wstał od stołu. – I na pewno nie wyjdę za jakąś płotkę, którą sam dla mnie złowiłeś.

- Mówisz poważnie? - zielonooka dziewczyna patrzyła wprost na swojego kochanka – Przecież my będziemy mieć..- pogłaskała się po zaokrąglonym już brzuchu.

-Wiem Tatiano. Mówię ci, on oszalał**. **Jak mógłbym kogokolwiek poślubić skoro nosisz moje dziecko? – chłopak kręcił się po izbie w domu swojej przyjaciółki. O ile można nazwać przyjaźnią regularne sypianie ze sobą oraz bądź co bądź planowanie przyszłości.

- Szlag by to..

- Uspokój się. Barvert przestań w końcu się kręcić w kółko!

Krasnolud opadł na krzesło nieopodal. – On na to nigdy nie pozwoli. Każe mi się ożenić, a ty najwyżej będziesz mogła mieszkać w pałacu jako moja konkubina, o ile powijesz syna – chłopak mówił najwyraźniej do siebie. – Nie pozwolę mu na to, nie. Powiem mu. Powiem o nas. I o dziecku. Będzie musiał to zaakceptować prawda? Przecież sam wziął sobie kobietę z Kurzowiska. – niczym w amoku wstał i wybiegł zostawiając zszokowana dziewczynę w domu.

Rozległo się pukanie do potężnych, rzeźbionych drzwi prowadzących wprost do gabinetu króla Orzamaru.

- Proszę – rozległ się przytłumiony przez skałę glos.

- To ja ojcze. – Barvert wszedł do komnaty zamykając za sobą wrota.- Musze…Musze ci cos powiedzieć.

Bhelen uważnie przyglądał się swojemu synowi. Był strasznie blady i zziajany, jakby przebiegł ogromny dystans.

- Słucham więc. – chłopak zwrócił twarz w stronę ojca. Ten zaintrygowany wstał i podszedł do manierki z winem. Nalał sobie kielich po czym oparł się o szafkę zwrócony twarzą do Barverta.

- Ojcze. Ja mam kogoś. I chciał bym byś zaakceptował ten fakt. Jednakże ślubu nie będzie.

Stary Aeducan stał ze zdziwioną miną.

- Jak to nie będzie? Co masz na myśli? Mówże jaśniej. – Zaczynawszy już coś podejrzewać upił łyk wina by się uspokoić.

- Prawo nam zabrania. Ona jest..

- Kurzalecem?! Po moim trupie! Nie pozwolę na to! Nie zgadzam się! – Bhelen rzucił żelaznym kielichem w syna, ten jednak w porę się uchyl.

- Dlaczego?! Przecież ty i matka jakąś dajecie radę! Żyjecie razem! Mieszkacie razem! A ja co? Już nie mam takiego prawa!

- Ty nie masz pojęcia o czymkolwiek mój drogi. Moja decyzja jest ostateczna. – Bhelen odwrócił się plecami do syna chcąc z powrotem zasiąść za biurkiem, dając tym samym do zrozumienia, żę zakończyli rozmowę.

- Ona jest brzemienna.

Zapiekło. Barvert jeszcze nigdy nie został uderzony przez ojca, aż do tej chwili. Bolało. Nie twarz, bolała go jego duma oraz nadszarpnięty honor.

- Wynos się! Strać mi się z oczy! Natychmiast! – Bhelen stracił nad sobą panowanie. Pchnął syna na drzwi. Ten nie pozostając ojcu dłuży odepchnął go na biuro.

- Najpierw mi wyjaśnisz czym Tatiana rożni się od matki!

- Powiedziałem ci, że masz się wynosić! Mój syn, mój własny syn tak mnie upokorzył!

Czerwonowlosy nie mógł już tego dłużej znieść, rzucił się z pięściami na ojca. Bhelen w przypływie emocji wyciągnął miecz z pochwy. Barverta nawet nie wzruszył ten widok, pomimo iż sam był nieuzbrojony. Ruszył ku ojcu, nim ten się zamachnął chłopak zdążył zablokować atak.

Bhelen wydał z siebie zduszony krzyk i osunął się na ziemie. Ostrze niefortunnie wbiło się w bok króla. Chłopak patrzył na ten obraz nie mając pojęcia co robić. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i do środka wbiegła Rika.

-Co to za krzyki, znowu się kłócicie? – rozejrzała się po komnacie. Gdy spostrzegła swojego ukochanego leżącego w kałuży krwi, spojrzała na syna trzymającego zakrwawiony miecz –Coś ty uczynił?- wydusiła przez ściśnięte gardło –Jak mogłeś?! Jak?!

Barvert wybiegł za drzwi. Biegł prosto przed siebie. Chciał uciec od tego obrazu. Właśnie zabił swojego ojca. Zabił swojego ojca. Zabił. Te słowa dźwięczały mu w głowie rozrywając czaszkę. Nie wiedząc co począć skierował się wprost do wrót prowadzących na Głębokie Ścieżki.

-Stać kto idzie? – spytał jeden z dwójki strażników pilnujących otchłani.

-Książę Aeducan.

Żołnierze się rozstąpili dając przejść młodzieńcowi.

-Otworzyć bramy.

~Sectumsempra91


End file.
